


Empress has posted a video

by draconili



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Edeleth Week (Fire Emblem), Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gay Edelgard von Hresvelg, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lesbian Character, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Multi, Snakes, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconili/pseuds/draconili
Summary: Edelgard is a youtuber.  Byleth is a big fan.Byleth is hired as her bodygaurd.Shenanigans ensue.(heavily inspired by another fanfic! check it out!)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Empress has posted a video

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SJG just uploaded a video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027674) by [sfxlled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfxlled/pseuds/sfxlled). 



"You know, that's your fourth time watching that video," Her twin brother says to her left, and she sighs. "I am aware." He quirks a brow at that, but leaves her be, moving to continue down the hallway of their house. 

She scoffs, anyways, and smiles down at the video of the strange white haired woman, who seems happy as can be, while talking about snakes. 

\---

A small albino ball Python curled around her wrist, "She's been not eating, so i suspect something else is going on, but sometimes snakes are just finicky like that." It had been a few years since she ran away from her family, bleached her hair, and began working. She started her own youtube channel; Mostly about her pets, sometimes about her playing games with friends. 

Now, she lived in an apartment, struggling to finish college, and working, all the while filming videos from time to time. Her major was psychology, and it was Work, but she was determined to help people. 

Especially people like her step brother. 

She had lots of online friends, people who helped her with her own trauma. She definitely wasn't expecting to be outed as a fucking princess of all things, but you can't always win. Of course, the day after that happens, Hubert shows up at her house looking especially winded and she lets him in, not minding when he tackle-hugs her, and though he was her most trusted servant she hadn't even told him before running away. 

Well. The person outing her ended up being her own brother, and soon after she was promptly awoken to her father at her door and him apologizing profusely.  
By the end of that whole ordeal, she agreed to let him hire only one personal bodyguard, and that hubert could visit regularly as he pleased. She said, rather simply, her apartment had two bedrooms and if someone was to live with her, he'd better pay them well, because they'd have to split the rent. 

Thank god the internet didn't know she was a princess, but now her close friends knew, and explaining that to ferdinand was a headache. 

Oh well.

\---

Her father broke the news to her, saying simply, "Kid, you're gonna have to move out indefinitely for your next fuckin contract." 

Of course. Of course. She got her shit together, accepted the contract from the fucking Hresvelg family, and promptly moved out. Saying bye to her twin brother, Byleth traveled to her new contract, finding out that her shit was already moved in. She willed her face into that of indifference, running a hand through her blue hair, before knocking on the door to her new home. This appartment looked pricey. 

What she did not expect, was Edel, her favorite youtuber, opening the door.

Her face nearly betrayed herself willing it into impassiveness. "You must be byleth. Hello, i am Edelgard von hresvelg. I'm guessing my father employed you?" Edelgard asked, opening the door wide for her, with a warm smile. 

Byleth nodded and stepped inside. "Yes. i am to live here indefinitely." She stared at the woman, not believing this was real, the familiar kitchen infront of her. She held out her hand, and Edelgard shook it, smiling softly. "Yes. Your room is across from mine. This way." She showed her in, leading her to the hallway. "Bathroom is right there." She pointed, and Byleth went into her new room. Finding her furniture set up, she simply began to unpack her boxes. 

Edelgard stood awkwardly, before leaving her be and walking into her own room. 

\---

Of course her new bodygaurd had to be a very hot scarred up woman. Great. Edelgard actually felt like screaming, so she did so mentally, moving to set up her camera equipment. Once done, she began to record, a usual video revolving around her Snakes; and a small cameo from her frog named The Boy. She did not name him anything other than that, and frankly, that's for the best. Everyone thought his name was hilarious. She returned him to the pond on her patio, before finishing up the video. Editing was gonna take awhile, so she simply sent it to her editor, and got to work on her homework. Once she finished with that, she realized she no longer had a job, which..was refreshing. Since now she was on good terms with her family, she didn't have to worry about money. 

Though she did have to worry about assassins, again. No matter what, she could be kidnapped, too, if someone realized where she lived. Royalty was royalty. Especially in adrestia.

\---

Edelgard got used to Byleth, Seeing her work out regularly, Byleth even cleaned for her, something that shocked Edelgard, and she politely told her she did not have to clean, but Byleth simply stared before cocking her head to the side and saying, "I like to."

Edelgard found that adorable. 

Eventually, Byleth ended up in one of her videos aiding her with The Boy, moving the patio pond around and building a new one. Edelgard found that Byleth's laugh was adorable, when she found out what The Boy was called, she simply giggled. It didn't help when Edelgard showed her turtle named "Fuckface the third," 

Edelgard cooked them some dinner, Byleth helping her, seemingly not noticing the blush on her face, or choosing to ignore it. 

Viewers noticed, though. 

Comments began to pop up like "Edelgard has never looked at someone like that before," and "Isn't Edelgard lesbian? We saw that lesbian flag in her room once." Comments flooded in soon after.

**Baking with Byleth and my snake**

_2,480,636 views_

_By_ **Empress**

4.1k Comments ^

 **SJG**  
_Congrats el! Finally got a date.😉_  
4.2k Likes

Promptly, everyone lost their minds, and Edelgard called Sylvain to yell at him, although he simply laughed. 

Edelgard had posted a video of her and Byleth baking, Edelgard's snake curled beautifully around her neck, finding her hair to be a perfect hiding spot. After Sylvain commented, also revealing that she... _Knew him,_ People seemed to go insane.

After a bit it calmed down, though, Edelgard seemed to start to realize some things about her and Byleth. First of all, she was _definitely_ developing feelings for her. Second of all, Edelgard has never even kissed a girl, and does not know how. 

She'd attempt to forget that, for now. Although, she can't help it if she blushes when Byleth is around.

**Byleth teaches me how to hold a sword**

_2,480,636 views_

_By_ **Empress**

3.1k Comments ^

 **Songstress**  
_Oh, Edie. You are simply adorable, the way you blush._  
2.2k Likes

 **Brigid princess** replying to **Songstress**  
_I am thinking our friend enjoys Byleths company_  
1.2k Likes

After that video, Byleth began to look at her more, too. She couldn't deny she was developing feelings for the white haired princess, even helping her dye her hair from time to time. Even when they went on trips to the Beach, Byleth stayed by her side. Even when Hubert visited and seemed wary of Byleth.

And so, now they were on the beach. Edelgard wore a simple floral one piece, and a black lace dress as a cover up, as she walked down the beach next to Byleth.  
Byleth wore a two piece, not caring if some of her scars were visible, and she noted how edelgard kept glancing her way, blushing every now and then. They recorded them walking down the beach, and exploring tide pools. 

**Beach trip! Tide pool exploration (ft. Survivalist Byleth)**

_4,480,636 views_

_By_ **Empress**

4.1k Comments ^

 **BernieBear**  
_An octopus!! The beach!! my favorite things in this video!!_  
3.2k Likes

 **SleepyLin** replying to **BernieBear**  
_I am glad edel got over her fear of the ocean. She seems much more at ease._  
5.2k Likes

 **BernieBear** replying to **SleepyLin**  
_I don't think she did. I think she just feels safe when she's near Byleth!_  
5.4k Likes

The comment section seemed to be able to figure things out about her that she couldn't even figure out. And now things between her and Byleth were..warm. Their fingers would brush against eachother every once in awhile. Byleth seemed very protective of her. Edelgard felt so warm, but she did not know if Byleth was even into women. 

Until a photo Byleth posted to her instagram.

The picture was of her with Marianne and Hilda.  
The caption was "When us wlw all hang out, it creates chaotic energy unmatched by anything else."  
The second image was of letters in a store being rearranged to say "Send nudes" 

The internet promptly lost their mind.

**Edel can draw?? Really well??**

_5,480,636 views_

_By_ **Ashen demon**

7.1k Comments ^

 **BernieBear**  
_Wow! Did she draw you?? Absolutely beautiful!_  
3.2k Likes

 **Songstress** replying to **BernieBear**  
_Edie totally drew her. This is adorable. I'm surprised Edie let Byleth make a video about this._  
5.2k Likes

 **BernieBear** replying to **Songstress**  
_I know! But someone needs to recognize Edel's talents! Byleth looked so loving._  
5.4k Likes

Edelgard was warmed by all the supporting comments. She'd never been more happy. 

\---

Someone broke into her house, and tried to assassinate Edelgard. Byleth had quickly lept into action, and kronya was promptly arrested, once the police arrived. Byleth had kept her pinned. Once everything was done, the police continued wrapping things up.  
Byleth ushered Edelgard into her room, sitting her on the bed. "They'll take care of her. I'm sorry you had to see that, and experience that." Edelgard quickly shook her head. 

"No. Thank you for saving me. I think i knew her, though. The rest of her cult were wiped out by my father a bit ago. She probably wanted revenge." Edelgard looked at Byleth, who looked extremely worried, and decided to make a move. She placed her hand atop Byleth's, smiling softly. "Thank you, Byleth." 

Byleth relaxed, and leaned over to pull Edelgard into a hug. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you because of some stupid cult. Though, now that it's over, we should be fine. Just in case, let's move. We'll get a house." She kissed the top of Edelgards head, who relaxed and smiled, a blush covering her face. "Yes, I'd like that."

**We moved! See our snake room!**

_5,480,636 views_

_By_ **Empress**

4.1k Comments ^

 **BernieBear**  
_Aww they moved in together! and so many beautiful snakes! Glad to see The Boy is well!!_  
3.2k Likes

**Brigid princess**  
_Are they finally doing the dating? Byleth was so comfortable touching Edel in these video. Sorry for bad english. (Edited)_  
3.1k Likes

Edelgard went to the kitchen, where Byleth was making dinner. "Byleth." She called, softly. Byleth looked over. "Yes, Edelgard?" 

"Are we dating?" 

Byleth dropped the knife she was holding, she had been chopping vegetables. It barely missed her foot as it bounced onto the floor. She cursed and picked it up, placing it in the sink. Her face was red, as was Edelgard's.

"I..do you want to be?" Byleth asked, searching Edelgard's face. "Yes..i..I am in love with you. I love you, Byleth." Edelgard said.

"Oh. I love you too. So yeah, i suppose we are dating." 

They both laughed, and then kissed, it was gentle, loving. "I don't know how i fell in love with my bodyguard, but now i think i wanna hire you for life." 

"I wouldn't have a problem with that." 

\----

**Our snake eggs are hatching!!!!**

_6,480,636 views_

_By_ **Empress**

8.1k Comments ^

 **Songstress**  
_THEY JUST KISSED??? ON CAMERA?? EDIE IS FINALLY IN LOVE!!!!!!!_  
5.2k Likes

**Shadow666**  
_If she hurts Edel, i will hunt her down._  
4.1k Likes

 **Leicester heir** replying to **Shadow666**  
_LMAOOO HOW U GON THREATEN SOMEONE WITH THAT MF USERNAME.. GO HOME SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG_  
7.4k Likes

 **Freikugal** replying to **Leicester heir**  
_SJEJWIDJIWJF CLAUDEEE_  
1.4k Likes

 **Shadow666** replying to **Leicester heir**  
_You will die in seven days._  
6.4k Likes

 **SJG**  
_Congrats, princess. Finally won't be so lonely. Can't wait for the wedding. 😘😉 (Cute snakes btw)_  
5.2k Likes

\----

 **Brigid princess**  
_Are they finally doing the dating? Byleth was so comfortable touching Edel in these video. Sorry for bad english. (Edited)_  
4.1k Likes

 **Empress** replying to **Brigid princess**  
_Yes._  
9.4k Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what u think  
> Edelhard gay as hell anyways here's my crack fic


End file.
